Metalverse Inspirations
Back to Metalverse Theory Metalverse Inspirations Movies Say Anything For its inclusion of a protagonist who is a bit goofy and an outsider but who is utterly sweet and loveable. And for that line, “Maybe Diane Court really likes Lloyd." "If you were Diane Court, would you honestly fall for Lloyd?" "yeah," "yeah," "yeah" ... I love the friendships in this movie, Lloyd’s friendship with the girls is really sweet. Character(s) to steal from this: Well Lloyd of course, and more generally I love the party scene. I love how Cameron Crowe writes these teenagers as a mixed bunch, many of whom are really nice. Ten Things I Hate About You Close second to Say Anything for my favourite teen movie, and also a close second for favourite protagonist. Heath Ledger is everything a cool teen movie protagonist should be. He’s incredible in this movie, he’s funny, sexy, and ultimately warm. Heavy template for Eddie to be honest, with people hearing stories of crazy things Eddie has done and being afraid of him, him compounding that with his gruff metalhead ways, but him being quite sweet beneath it. Character(s) to steal from this: Some of Heath Ledger’s character I guess, and actually Julia Stiles’s character is pretty hilarious too. The Breakfast Club And continuing my obvious list, this is one of the big ones. I love the characters, love that sense that no archetype is absolute and every archetype can be dismantled. Great examples of teenage angst and grouchyness too. Character(s) to steal from this: Eddie is of course quite Johnny Bender, and we’ve got a few already. This movie has so much to give! Back To The Future Our original port of call for the Metalverse. Stuff to take from it: The warmth of the relationship between Marty and Doc, the irresistable sense of high adventure. The great dual sense that time is incredibly complicated once you mess with it, but it’s also always fixable if you’re the hero. Character(s) to steal from this: Well Doc of course, Biff, we’ve mined these movies very profitably! Mean Girls It’s quite good, I watched it because Tina Fey wrote it. I liked it though not all of it worked for me. I really loved the message though, that was very right on. Character(s) to steal from this: The plucky heroine as played by Lindsey Lohan. Freija in fact has elements of this character. She was home schooled until now and suddenly she’s at this high school and she’s totally innocent and sweet, but very capable in her own way. Adventureland This is a pretty awesome movie that I don’t think got the praise it deserves. Kristen Stewart was fantastic in it, I didn’t know she was the chick from Twilight watching it, and frankly she should get a pass. What I’d like to steal from this movie is the incredibly poignant sense of time it has. It’s a movie that really marks the passing of time and I find it very moving. It’s got that great sense that the summer absolutely must end and the end must be soon... but the summer seems to go on forever. Scott Pilgrim So much to take from this. The constant “battling” and the mix of mundane and epic is great. I actually think a storyline where Eddie must battle the evil exes of a love interest could be pretty hilarious. (It doesn’t have to take that exact form of course, it could be like, Eddie falls in love with a girl who has been cursed that she may only be with a man who has defeated the nine powerful suitors who seek her hand. Should no man defeat them all by the end of the summer (or whatever period of time, maybe even the school year!) they will simply fight amongst themselves and their strongest shall have the right to court her, at least according to the curse.) Love the combat with its vibe of getting knocked through windows and walls and across an entire club. I like the literal leveling up! Eddie kind of knows when he levels up, to some degree and that’s very fun. Character(s) to steal from this: Eddie is indeed very Scott Pilgrim (especially as you describe the comic character). Ramona Flowers is a ridiculously awesome character that could easily fit into the Metalverse. Bill And Ted Funny and sweet, I like its sense of adventures in time with a low-stakes adventure vibe. Bunraku: A really excellent, unusual movie. What I'd like to steal are the feeling of a world where the strange isn't so strange, where badassery is a real currency. Accepted A comedy about a kid who dreams up a fake university because he didn't get in anywhere. Worth stealing from for the 'fixing up the campus' montage alone. Also has some great things to say about education and the experience of education. Music Books/Comics Hellblazer/John Constantine Comics That feeling of being in over your head and getting by on reputation is a lot of fun. Also, it's a lot of fun when people really test Constantine, because he's always far tougher than they expected. American Gods The only great modern novel I've ever read about the gods walking the earth. The Big Sleep/Any Raymond Chandler For the archetype of the Chandler hero. The distilled essence of the noir seeker-hero. Taken from The Simple Art Of Murder, Chandler's great manifesto of crime writing: “...down these mean streets a man must go who is not himself mean, who is neither tarnished nor afraid. He is the hero; he is everything. He must be a complete man and a common man and yet an unusual man. He must be, to use a rather weathered phrase, a man of honor—by instinct, by inevitability, without thought of it, and certainly without saying it. He must be the best man in his world and a good enough man for any world. “He will take no man’s money dishonestly and no man’s insolence without a due and dispassionate revenge. He is a lonely man and his pride is that you will treat him as a proud man or be very sorry you ever saw him. “The story is this man’s adventure in search of a hidden truth, and it would be no adventure if it did not happen to a man fit for adventure. If there were enough like him, the world would be a very safe place to live in, without becoming too dull to be worth living in.” Back to Metalverse Theory